Jude Blue
History: Jude was born from a family with ancient Elven roots that were mixed with human blood long before the current Demon Lord came into power. This made the family much less affected by Demonic Energy and monsterization. Due to Jude's Elven blood, he had fair skin and a very appealing aura to most girls. He was easily one of the more popular guys in school. However, despite his popularity, he kept a very tight moral code. He would constantly get into fights to defend the less popular kids. That, and he just enjoyed the rush of a brawl. Due to this behavior, he was often seen as the bad boy type. After graduating school, he headed out into the world. It didn't take long for him to be attacked by Mamono due to his high aura and Spirit Energy. he disliked fighting women, but did defend himself and would restrain Mamono and choke them out until they lost consciousness before fleeing. He then me a mysterious man selling strange weapons. He made a deal with the man to gain possession of a Magitech hand-cannon that could be used for whatever the wielder desired. He used this weapon in his travels to repel Mamono. While in another town, Jude got his coin purse swiped by a spry, young Patricia. He managed to catch her and get his money back. He had seen the wanted posters that the Order had put up for Patricia's capture, but he instead took her to a Demon Realm village of Lizardmen. He trained her in gun kata and hired a Lizardman to train her in swordsmanship. After Patricia's training was complete, Jude took her as his partner for mercenary work. He started to regret this decision though, as Patricia was very reckless and often got caught, forcing Jude to deviate from the mission in order to rescue her. He restrained from casting her aside however, since she was someone who practically adored him, even if she didn't realize it herself. After months of time together, they started having sex after missions. Then, after one mission to infiltrate the Order, Patricia got captured. Jude wanted to save her, but his cover hadn't been blown yet and the fate of hundreds rested on the mission. He watched from afar as Patricia was beheaded and her body taken away. He then finished the mission, resulting in the entire conversion of that Order town into a Demon Realm. Despite hating the Order, he still did jobs for them. He was hired to go to the Order capital to due a survey of Order Mamono and if it was to remain legitimate. The results ended up casting out Mamono from the Order. However, Jude met a woman that caught his heart completely off guard. Her name was Zeph. He was completely infatuated, but maintained a polite composure. However, the Order turned on Jude and after hearing of his friendship with Zeph, raided her apartment and took her in for questioning. Despite the protection of the Inquisition, the Order did not back down and Jude ended up fleeing with Zeph out of the capital. After traveling from town to town, they two were eventually captured by Patricia, who was now a Dullahan. While Patricia was beating Zeph over a small issue of where Zeph should pee, Jude manage to pick the lock on his ankle shackles. When Patricia stabbed Zeph, Jude popped the Dullahan's head off and fled with Zeph in his arms. Despite Zeph wanting the punt Patricia's head across the forest, Jude managed to keep her at bay. After some time to calm down, Zeph started carrying Patricia's head. While walking down the road, they came across a wagon with a broken wheel. While Jude was holding the wagon up for the driver to change the wheel, Zeph noticed that someone was nearby. This someone, happened to be Patricia and Jude's daughter, Natalie. Though, Jude didn't know of their relationship yet. Natalie was wearing nothing but a cloak and an eye patch. She also had stitches around her neck. Zeph took her to the repaired wagon and boarded with her. The trio and the head traveled to the next town and got Natalie cleaned up and got her some clothes. Jude then captured a large rat in the basement of the bar. Jude figured out that the Order was holding Patricia's body at a prison city and decided to tame the rat before going to bust her out. As they headed to tame the rat, Jude and Zeph got into an argument and Zeph ended up going back to the town, leaving Jude, Natalie, Patricia, and the rat. After getting the rat tamed, the trio and head went to the Order prison city and got captured. This was part of Jude's plan as he had equipped the rat with his lock picks and released her into the city prior to being captured. The rat then entered the cell through the barred window, allowing Jude to get his lock picks, which he used to open the cell doors. He then knocked out the guards and took the keys. He released the prisoners and rallied them against the Order. He used the ensuing battle to get Patricia's body and escape. The group then headed to Vallheim to meet up with Zeph again. They all had lunch together and Jude explained Patricia's apology to Zeph for how she treated her. After lunch, Jude left with Patricia and their daughter to continue their travels. Category:Characters